


【VD】寒鸦 KAVKA 3

by Crystalwort



Series: 寒鸦 KAVAK [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, 崽是蛋生的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 他想象他朝一道边缘伸出手，而维吉尔再次决绝地割裂了一切。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 寒鸦 KAVAK [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738480
Kudos: 7





	【VD】寒鸦 KAVKA 3

3.

“我该对卡萨厄翁峡湾的海妖说些什么呢？”尼禄放下木剑，把手指敛在膝边，消退的光翳洒满他银色的发梢，“我的意思是，如果我遇到了她们。”

在花园的那棵树底下，浓郁的成熟气息从碎裂的果瓤和四溅的汁液里衍散，远方被蓝色游鲸的尾巴掀翻的底层洁净海水的新鲜咸腥濡味沿着长满藤壶的礁岸混搅进喑沉的黄昏被掬扫入叶片罅隘凝成的浮影。

尼禄倚靠在浮纹密布的暗红色丝垫上，他不耐其烦地向猎人追问了许多问题，有毒的布霖花、涅尔普平原的吃人柳荡、歌谣的星轨辰序、湖薮怪物的语言和人们的昼啼夜嚎，有关这个世界，有关别的世界。

男孩渴望从但丁的嘴里知晓并碰触所有他从来没有听到过的、或真或假的绮丽传说，为即将启程的关于他自己的故事储备诗意的巨浪和遥途的蜿蜒词缀，而就在当下，秋天和苹果一起骨碌碌滚到他们的脚边。

-

但丁用白象牙胡乱地切碎一整个水分充足的芜菁，一边看着他哥哥举起黑檀木用拇指抵住刀背熟练地割开鲑鱼肚皮，剔出内脏和骨头并给剩下的橘红色脂肉涂上一点刺山柑和梨酱，一边想到了塔科涅特倾斜的大地，这两把匕首的故乡。

他把芜菁碎装进一口滚烫的浅陶锅，把它们裹满用熟透的番茄、油煎防风和新鲜牡蛎熬煮出的浓稠汤汁。除开鲑鱼和这些，伊娃还习惯往洗净的肝脏里加一点盐、碾碎的胡椒，微微风干后倒入蜜酒，遮上陶盖后漫浸烤煎，直到一群野鸽在夜晚落到榕树丛里，她才会掀开纱布叫醒她午睡的儿子们。

这很奇怪。但丁想。我了解她吗？我知道她从哪里来，在年轻时候说怎样的话、谈论什么样的故事，以何种面貌选择成为一个恶魔的妻子、成为两个男孩的母亲吗？而托尼通常会避免去思索这些，自由猎人睡在红色的月亮底下、躺进涅尔普平原夏天里仿佛燃烧的寒芒草堆以及苦咸热海边缘摇摇欲坠售卖蜂蜜和奶汁混合发酵的羊奶甜酒的酒馆坚硬的床，但即便是勒克梅朵峡谷边缘用尖利的牙齿衔住贝壳的人鱼和马顿弥尔的鹰身女妖、以猎鹿和割麦为生的自由民，他们都会用不同的措辞和声调谈论起他的父亲：这片大陆的任何地方都存在同斯巴达有关的传说。

维吉尔从地窖里取出一瓮蜜酒，酸越橘和葡萄在暗红色的液体里沉浮晃荡，他往抹涂油胡椒的微微风干的鱼肝上浇洒了满满一壶。几只蝉死在榕底树下，掉在沾满尘土和濡海气味的靴子边，树叶已经不再油亮。

“妈妈那时候会做一点豆茸。”但丁说。

他茫然地看着这个世界上唯一同他共享着关于母亲记忆的男人停下脚步，然后又立刻抬头往前走，“夏天已经过去了。”

-

廊道尽头点着噼里啪啦作响的炉火，餐桌上摆有淡味的烤鲑鱼，混煮了芜菁泥和防风的番茄牡蛎汤，酸越橘和葡萄酿的甜酒虽然已经在锅中烧干，但它的气味仍旧非常牢固地锁进了煎得松松脆脆的肝脏脂肪里，鹅油擦过的一整轮黄澄澄的烤面包和薄丝糖饼就垒在桌子边沿。

尼禄在今晚之前从没有想象过会有人能够坐在他的左手边，然后漫不经心地舀出一勺芜菁泥涂在面包上。他们不怎么说话，男孩沿着碗缘小心地挑出防风。这并不奇怪，维吉尔在用餐的时候一向很少开口。但丁注意到他的动作，他挑挑眉然后偷偷帮男孩把防风藏进面包底下，尼禄若无其事地举起银叉一个个戳住柔软的牡蛎沾上一点汤汁再送进嘴里。

晚餐吃得很快，他们最后只在餐桌上剩下了一些糖饼、焦掉的面包边以及但丁和尼禄从不入口的防风。很难得地，维吉尔这次什么也没说，男孩猜他父亲或许也不知道应该说些什么。他只是倚靠在门上，缠绕门廊的金绣树的丛落根茎和叶片散发出一股陈旧的香味，看着他的兄弟和儿子在床铺上谈话。

“你离开的时候也带了这么多东西吗？”尼禄问。

他注意到除开衣服和钱袋外，但丁还往他的箱子里塞了一些热毒药剂、装满火油的芦管、驱赶狼人和林间女妖的护身符。男孩没有预想过一个孩子的远征可能发生的一切，他只是热忱地期待巨大的曾经运送东方香料和丝绸的商船带他驶向过去没有活人途径的土地，驶向母亲。

不。但丁想，他只背上了父亲的剑。我那时候没有伊娃在身边。

-

这艘商船从阿法尼翁——现在该叫做铜钟城了——顺着尚且独立的诸国设卡的谷湾，沿着西诺尼岛被征服过后的高大穹塔和残缺宫垣一直往更南方的暖热海洋驶去，鲸鱼在海鸥群里喷涌水柱，带来一点新鲜的海水气味，在途径几片新生的水茂大泽之后，它离佛杜那最大的海港还剩大概几分钟水程。

港口集市里充斥着叫卖声，鱼贩子们摆出一筐筐肥蟹、海葵花、牡蛎、红贝、长彩色翅膀的鱼、海鳗和切碎的腌蚌肉，木桶里装着甜味的牛奶和带着腥味的薄荷酒，还有加了酸野草的柠檬酱。现在，那艘巨大的商船已经驶入港口，高大的风帆鼓震着冻结的风，吹来一阵船上厨房捏碎的蘑菇和肉汁的气味，接着水手们钉下了锚。  
贝奥武夫站在狭窄的岸口不耐烦地喘气、嘶叫，在尼禄看向它的时候才谨慎地吐出舌头蹭了蹭男孩的手指。

“我应该走了，”在同维吉尔郑重告别后，尼禄突然转身拥抱住重新穿上猎人衣服的但丁。男孩抬头看向银发的猎人，他紧张得有些晕乎乎的，像是搞不清自己身处何方，“对吗？”

但丁蹲下身，从腰间掏出黑檀木和白象牙。他低头看了看，然后把它们塞到尼禄从肩头捆至腰边的鹿皮带孔里，即便是孩子也能很轻松地捏握住这两把圆润光滑的木质柄手。

猎人仍旧记得老迈的女匠人在大地尽头点亮一盏燃烧火山做成的灯，等待轰隆雨水里灌满被挤压捏榨的光，把它们和河床的浑浊金沙和彗星焰尾融拌在一起，她的作品将顺着两个男孩的故事长久地驻留进史诗和歌谣。

但丁看着另一个男孩的身影消失在船头，他转头看向他一言不发、昂头背手、握紧阎魔刀的哥哥。

“我要沿着涅尔普平原往北方走，冬天的时候会抵达乞塔城，我要在那里捕杀一条红龙。”

可北方没有红龙，所有人都知道，但是但丁很清楚维吉尔什么也不会问，他甚至不会再用他小时候一贯的讽刺口气嘲笑他的兄弟一如既往的愚蠢。

贝奥武夫扬开马蹄长呜一声，吓跑了一群沿岸的浅水水母。

干得好啊小伙子，但丁嘀咕道，我会在晚上给你几颗苹果还有一捆新鲜的苜蓿草。

他想象他朝一道边缘伸出手，而维吉尔再次决绝地割裂了一切。

它在催我走了。但丁盯着远处的桅杆说。走往涅尔普平原的北方，穿过几条遗落的山脉长廊，等贝奥武夫的蹄印抵达乞塔城的时候冬天才将将而至，等待许久的大雪会冻结一切。

-

“不，当然没有小母马，我应该再写一封信让蕾蒂把你的蛋给割掉。”但丁咕哝着卸下贝奥武夫的马鞍，石槽里那捆又甜又嫩的苜蓿草，以及小半筐塞了榛仁的去核苹果已经被它吃得七零八落。听见那个恶劣的威胁和抱怨后贝奥武夫果断地吐出一颗榛仁，甩开长长的尾巴用湿漉漉的舌头不满地舔弄但丁的额发，猎人揪住它的鬃毛，把它引到宽阔的山道上：“别难过，我会去看你的。”

但丁解开那根缰绳，狠狠地拍向贝奥武夫的屁股。他遮住眼睛，卷席的尘土散去后马啸声很快响彻这片红松溪林。

-

海水叠浮在船腹底部，星星漾沉在翻起的浪里，水手们沿着高耸的桅杆攀爬，这艘三帆巨船正在离驶港口。

除开给情妇的项链之外，船长把购买的别的东西全一股脑塞进了巨大的储藏舱。二十轮山羊奶酪、三十桶陈酿葡萄酒、十五筐屯在编织篮里的大个青洋葱、用淡碱水浸泡的苹果和一大堆用防水绒布盖上的新鲜的血橙，它们散发出一些淡淡的甜味和酸味，固定在船壁上的蜡烛在摇晃的波涛怂恿下熄灭。

微恍的闪光穿透舱里的水汽，但丁看到一道影子，那个影子带着一把长长的锋利武器。他握住剑柄，在同那道影子贴近的时候他听到了阎魔刀和叛逆碰撞的声音。大海让他们倾斜倒向另外一边，但丁感到自己被压到在防水处理过的松木船板上，原本遮盖住果实的巨大绒毯把他和那道影子裹在一起。

维吉尔。他在喉咙里咕哝道，然后让呼吸岔开那个呼唤的小小声音。哥哥。

“你要沿着涅尔普平原往北方走，在冬天的时候抵达乞塔城，”维吉尔重复，声音在苦涩橙皮和海水的气息里鼓震，他能闻出但丁脖颈边缘一点苹果、榛仁和苜蓿草的烘暖味道，“你还要在那里捕杀一条红龙。”

但丁偏开头，他能够听到他哥哥心跳声：“我原本是这么打算的。”

维吉尔在轻笑，但丁几乎记不清楚他们有多久没有如此放松柔软的时刻了，充斥着血橙气味的绒毯让他们贴得如此之近，近到拿不了刀剑，近到他们的手不自觉握到一起，近到他们都没有发现有个毛毛祟祟的身影推开了舱门。

那个身影重新点燃了那盏固定在船壁上的蜡灯，伸出手拿起一只苹果，疑惑地向着没有遮盖果实的绒毯走过来。但丁隐隐约约看见那个身影是个男孩，他的肩头捆至腰边的鹿皮带孔里别着两把即便是孩子也能很轻松地捏握住的两把圆润光滑的明亮匕首。男孩把苹果咬在嘴唇里，警惕地踮起脚离得越来越近。

直到最近最近的边缘，他想起一些被冷湿海水和水手们讲起的藤蔓歌谣包裹的恐怖怪谈，但他仍旧伸出手坚定又充满勇气地猛然掀开了那张巨大的、沾染了饱满血橙和浅海气味的绒布。


End file.
